A New Day Has Come Chapter 11
by misswings89
Summary: Its Andrew And Monica's Wedding and Honeymoon.


A New Day Has Come Chapter 11 It was spring time and almost time for the Wedding was beautiful in all was in this garden.  
>"Oh,You look so beautiful",said Tess."My Baby angel girl is getting married."<br>"Awww Tess don't cry",Said Monica.  
>She had on a long white her hair in had on a white rose in her hair.<br>"I can't help it.I knew this day would come",Said Tess.  
>"Well it has with the father's blessing",Said Monica.<br>Just then Gloria came in.  
>"Oh,Monica,You look so beautiful",Said Gloria.<br>"Thank you Gloria",Said Gloria.  
>"Now you need something blue,something borrowed,something old,<br>and something new",Said Gloria.  
>"Gloria i know your trying to help",Said Monica."But i got everything i need."<br>"O.k.",Said Gloria.  
>"But thank you though",Said Monica.<br>"Your welcome",Said Gloria.  
>"Oh,we got to get going it's almost time",Said Tess.<br>So Tess and Gloria left.  
>"You look nice Andrew",Siad Micheal.<br>"Thanks",Said Andrew.  
>Andrew was wearing this black suite.<br>"Your welocme buddy",Said Micheal."Are you nervouse?"  
>"No,not at all",Said Andrew."I'm marrying the most beautiful angel in the world."<br>"Well it's almost time",Said Micheal.  
>"O.k.",Said Andrew.<br>So Andrew went to the front of the the ground was full of white rose white chairs for people to sit.  
>When Monica was carrying a white bouquet with white roses in it.<br>When Andrew saw her and was thinking through his mind of how beautiful she she finally came up to took her hand while the preacher preached.  
>"Do you Monica take Andrew to be your husband to have to hold till death do you part."<br>"I Do",Said Andrew.  
>"Do you Andrew take Monica as your wife to have to hold till death do you part."<br>"I do",Said Andrew.  
>"Now,Monica place this ring on Andrew and say with this ring i be wed."<br>"With this ring i be wed",Said Monica.  
>"Now Andrew place this ring on say with this ring i be wed."<br>"WIth this ring i be wed",Said Andrew placing the ring on Monica.  
>"You Now can kiss the bride."<br>So Andrew kissed her.  
>And everyone clapped.<br>After that there was a ceremony.  
>"May,I have everyone's attention please",Said Tess."I tink it's time for the new newly weds to have there first dance as husband and wife."<br>So Andrew and Monica started to dance to this song angel of mine.  
>When they were danceing Monica layed her head on Andrew's chest.<br>By the time the music was over.  
>Everyone clapped.<br>The wedding was so beautiful but it was comeing to an Monica threw the bouquet of everyone said goddbye to them.  
>"I got a suprise for you",Said Andrew.<br>They were driving Tess's car.  
>"What is it?"Asked Monica.<br>"Were going to the bahamas for our it's out own little privacy cabin and beach."  
>"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica."You didn't have to."<br>"I love you",Said Andrew grabing her hand and kissed the back of it.  
>By the time they got to the got on a plane to the bahama' the the time they reached the bahama' got on a private took them to the beach site.<br>"Well welocome",Said Andrew opening the cabin door.  
>"It's beautiful",Said Monica.<br>Then all of a sudden Andrew lift up her hands around his neck.  
>And placed her on the bed.<br>The room was so neat it had a bed,a couch,a fireplace,a little a bathroom.  
>"So what do you want to do?"Asked Andrew.<br>"First of all i'm takeing of these shoes",Said Monica."My feet are killing me."  
>"Here let me",Said Andrew.<br>So Andrew took off Monica's shoes and rubbed her feet.  
>"I'll be right back",Said Andrew.<br>So Andrew went to the bathroom and placed candles in there and light them he run some bath put bubbles in it.  
>"Monica,can you come here please",Said Andrew.<br>So Monica went into the bathroom.  
>"What is this?"Asked Monica.<br>"I wanted to do something special for you",Said Andrew."And so i want you to relax."  
>"I love you",Said Monica.<br>"I love you to",Said Andrew."Now relax."  
>So Monica took off her wedding gown and she relaxed in the tub.<br>When she got out she found her night gown and robe hanging on a hook in the bathroom.  
>So she got dresses and went to join Andrew.<br>He was on the couch sitting next to the a cup of coffee in his hand.  
>"Hey",he said."come here.I made you a cup of coffee."<br>"Thank you",Said Monica sitting next to him.  
>"So did you enjoy your bath?"Asked Andrew.<br>"Yes i did",Said Monica sipping on her coffee.  
>"Come here",Said Andrew."I just want o hold you."<br>"Andrew,your gonna make me spill my coffee",Said Monica.  
>"Let me see it",Said Andrew grabbing the cup of coffee and put it next tp his.<br>So Monica was in Andrew's arms.  
>"So what so you want to do tomarrow?"Asked Andrew.<br>"I don't know",Said Monica.  
>So they talked and all of a sudden Monica went to sleep in Andrew's arms.<br>So Andrew got up and carried Monica to bed.  
>So he pulled the covers back and layed monica down on the bed.<br>"Andrew",She said.  
>"I'm here sweety",Siad Andrew laying next to her.<br>So she got her head off the pillow and layed it on Andrew's chest.  
>But Andrew couldn't he could think about is how much he loves all his heart and soul.<br>By the next morning Monica woke up and still on Andrew's chest.  
>"Goodmorning beautiful",Said Andrew stroking her hair.<br>"Goodmorning",Said Monica.  
>"How did you sleep?"Asked Andrew.<br>"Wonderful since your here",Said Monica.  
>Andrew gave her a kiss.<br>"So you want some breakfast?"Asked Andrew.  
>"Sure",Siad Monica.<br>So they got out of bed and Andrew started to Monica set the table.  
>"Here we go",Said Andrew.<br>They were eating eggs and toast.  
>"It looks good",Siad Monica.<br>while they were eating Andrew asked her,  
>"So what do you want to do today?"<br>"I think i might want to try to swim today since tomarrow we got to leave",Said Monica.  
>"I think we can do that",said Andrew.<br>So Andrew and Monica got Monica came out Andrew whistled at her.  
>She was wearing a white 2 piece biniki.<br>While Andrew was wearing some green swim trunks.  
>"So are you ready to swim?"Asked Andrew.<br>"I think so",Said Monica.  
>Monica was still afraid.<br>"Hey",Said Andrew lifting up her chin."I'll be right beside you."  
>"o.k.",Said Monica.<br>So Monica went to put her feet in the water.  
>"Come on in",Said Andrew already in the water.<br>Monica took a deep breath and joined Andrew.  
>"Andrew",Said Monica being scared.<br>"It's o.k. i got you",Said Andrew.  
>"Please don't let me go",Said Monica.<br>"I'm not gonna let you go",Said Andrew."I'll never let you."  
>Monica hold on to him so tightly.<br>"You want to try to float?"Asked Andrew.  
>"Sure",Said Monica.<br>So Andrew still holding her tryed to float.  
>So she tried to float.<br>"No, i'm gonna let you go so you can swim to me",Said Andrew.  
>"Alright",Said Monica.<br>So Monica tryed to swim to Andrew.  
>"Good job angel",Said Andrew.<br>Night came and monica ws in the bathroom trying something sexy on.  
>She was weaing a see through nightgown.<br>when she came out she went in front of Andrew.  
>"Monica,What is this?"Asked Andrew getting off the couch.<br>"Andrew,I know this is out last nigh in the bahama's",Said Monica."Andrew i want..."  
>But she got silenced.<br>"You want what?Asked Andrew.  
>"I want you to make love to me",Said Monica.<br>"you want me to do what?"Asked Andrew.  
>"I want you to make love to me",Said Monica.<br>"I know i ws just kidding",Said Andrew."Of course i'll make love to you."  
>So they started all of a sudden Monica took off Andrew's he carried her to the bed.<p> <p>


End file.
